prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Suite Precure♪
to ósma seria z cyklu Pretty Cure. Została wyprodukowana przez Toei Animation, a swoją premierę miała w dniu 6 lutego 2011 roku, zastępując Heartcatch Precure!. Tematem serii jest muzyka. Opis Fabuły *Suite Precure♪ odcinki Hibiki i Kanade to dwie dziewczyny, które dorastały razem w mieście Kanon. Bardzo różnią się od siebie jednak łączy je miłość do muzyki. Mimo, że wciąż się kłócą, wciąż pozostają najelpszymi przyjaciółkami. Pewnego dnia spotykają kotkę Hummy, która została wysłana na Ziemię z Major Landu by zebrać rozrzucone nuty Melodii Szczęścia. Hibiki i Kanade stają się Cure Melody i Cure Rhythm aby wspólnie zebrać nuty i nie dopuścić, aby dostały się w ręce wysłanników Mephista z Minor Landu. Aby nie pozwolić im ułożyć Melodii Smutku, Hibiki i Kanade muszą działać w pełnej harmonii. Charaktery Precure * / ma 14 lat i ma radosny charakter. Świetnie radzi sobie w sporcie, szczególnie w piłce nożnej, kiepsko się uczy. Uwielbia słodycze, szczególnie ciasta robione przez Kanade i jej rodzinę. * / ma 14 lat i jest przyjaciółką Hibiki z dzieciństwa. W przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, Kanade jest doskonałą uczennicą, lecz nie radzi sobie w sporcie. W szkole jest bardzo popularna i podziwiana. Ma znakomite zdolności cukiernicze i pragnie w przyszłości przejąć rodzinną cukiernię Lucky Spoon. * / to kotka-wróżka pochodząca z Major Landu. Przechodzi na stronę Mephisto i pragnie zebrać nuty oraz zaśpiewać Melodię Smutku. Później nawraca się i walczy razem z Pretty Cure jako Cure Beat. Po pierwszej przemianie pozostaje w ciele człowieka na zawsze. * / jest uczennicą Szkoły Podstawowej w Kanon. Mimo młodego wieku jest bardzo dojżała i zachowuje się niemiło w stosunku do reszty dziewczyn. Przyjaźni się z bratem Kanade, Soutą. W 11 odcinku pojawia się po raz pierwszy jako Zamaskowana Cure Muse. Od tamtego czasu niekiedy ratuje Precure i udziela rad. Nie chce jednak do nich dołączyć i ujawnić się, gdyż twierdzi, że jeszcze nie przyszedł na to czas. W końcu wyjawia swoją tożsamość a niedługo potem oczyszcza swojego ojca Mephisto ze złej mocy. Udaje jej się zaprzyjaźnić z resztą dziewczyn i od tamtej pory walczy razem z nimi. Maskotki * to wróżka muzyki z Major Landu, partnerka Hibiki i Kanade. Jest uroczą kotką kochającą słodycze. Zostaje wysłana na Ziemię w celu odnalezienia nut Melodii Szczęścia. Dawniej była najlepszą przyjaciółką Siren. Mimo jej zdrady, Hummy nadal wierzy, że ta może się zmienić. * jest kotką z Major Landu kandydującą do odśpiewania Melodii Szczęścia. Zdruzgotana przegraną przechodzi na stronę zła i razem z Minor Trio szuka nut aby odśpiewać Melodię Smutku. Gdy zmienia się w Cure Beat, traci formę kota na zawsze. * to dziewięć wróżek dźwięków, które zostały wysłane przez Aphrodite razem z Hummy. Pomagają Precure w przemianach i atakach. Potrafią dodawać mocy i wywoływać przeróżne dźwięki. * najsilniejsza Fairy Tone mieszkający w Healing Chest, która stworzyła pozostałe Fairy Tone. Dzięki niej Precure mogą zmienić się w Crescendo Precure. Major Land * to królowa Major Landu. Przewodzi uroczystości odśpiewania Melodii Szczęścia. Podczas próby przejęcia nut przez swojego męża Mephisto, wysyła je na Ziemię. Jest matką Ako i córką pana Otokichi. * jest królem Minor Landu. Usiłuje ułożyć Melodię Smutku i przewodzi Siren i Trio the Minor. W rzeczywistości został zahipnotyzowany przez Noise. Zostaje uratowany przez Cure Muse i wraca do Major Landu. Trio Minor * jest jednym z członków. Podczas śpiewu ma głęboki, basowy głos. Jest największy i posiada brudno-zieloną brodę. * jest jednym z członków. Najinteligentniejszy z trójki. Jest szczupły, wysoki i ma niebieskie włosy. * jest jednym z członków. Śpiewa wysokim tenorem. Wydaje się najbardziej niewinny i delikatny ze wszystkich jednak gdy Mephisto, Baryton i Bassdrum przechodzą z powrotem na stronę dobra, on okazuje się najgroźniejszym zwolennikiem Noise. * to prawdziwy złoczyńca z tej serii. Początkowo pojawia się jako Pii-chan, później przybiera formę ogromnego ptaka oraz humanoida. *'Negatone' to potwory tworzone z przedmiotu, na którym aktualnie znajduje się nutka. Potrafią tworzyć ogłuszające dźwięki sprawiające, że wszyscy ludzie w jego otoczeniu popadają w rozpacz. Używane Przez Precure *'Cure Module' - przedmioty a'la broszki służące bohaterkom do przemiany w Precure. Służy też jako broń dla Cure Muse. *'Miracle Beltier ' - broń Cure Melody. *'Fantastic Beltier' - broń Cure Rhythm. *'Love Guitar Rod' - broń Cure Beat. *'Healing Chest' - potężny przedmiot w kształcie skrzynki, w którym przebywa Crescendo Tone. Ciekawostki Towar Proszę odnieść się do strony głównej: Suite Precure♪ Towar Galeria Wideo full|left|300 pxfull|right|300 px center|300px left|300pxright|300px center|300px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Suite Precure♪